


Honey's visual shorts

by dotwillow



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Smut, blurbs, nsfw gifs, visual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/dotwillow
Summary: Blurbs for the horny.These blurbs are just really to get inspiration going and try to find new ways to describe things. Some will not be "complete" and some may be longer than blurbs. This is just to flex my writing skills and better myself.





	1. Chapter 1

_“That’s it baby…just like that…sit on my face”_

The first lick to her throbbing heat was heavenly. She was strict instructed not to play with herself while she was away, and she did as she was told. Now the reward is so sweet, just like her pussy in her girlfriend’s mouth.

"Honey stop moving so much...put that pussy back on my face."

She obliges, but still complains

"It feels too good!"

The grip on her tighs tightensl she's not getting away what so ever. She missed this pussy so much and it shows with the way his tongue and lips work against her. She flattens her tongue against her clit and wiggles it. She cries out at the amazing feeling. It's been almost two weeks since she's had any type of pleasurable release.

Her face is going to be slick with her wetness when she comes back up for air, but she couldn't care less. She was so soft and pliant for her even when she's on top. She feels her lightly grind against her hot mouth. She smacks her ass which makes her yelp out for her.

"So fucking delicious baby," she mutters out from beneather her. Her lips smack against her sensitive clit and her tongue teases her slit. She was eating her cunt out so well, she was seeing stars.

"Please make me cum! I want to cum for you so bad!"

She wants her to make a mess of her face too. She's whimpering like a helpless puppy the more her tongue swirls against her pussy.

"You can do it baby. Give me all that fucking cum."


	2. Chapter 2

_“That hole is so fucking tight. Surprising since you’re such a slut.”_

She could barely hear the insult being thrown at her because she was moaning so loudly and desperately. Her pussy ached to feel the first push of the clear dildo inside of her. The delicious burn made her cry out. There was a resistance with the toy going in and out of her, but she relaxed and took it deep inside of her. When it reached her depths and the head began to prod against her sweet spot, she nearly came right then and there. She had to calm herself so she could last longer, feel this sensation for just a little longer. However the moans that fell out of her mouth would’ve made you believe she had already came.

For her, it was so hot to see that toy go in and out of that sweet pussy. The arch of her back and the position she was in made the view so much more appetizing. She was reacting so well for her and taking the cock even better. If she was able to take this with ease, she wonder how farther she could go with breaking the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh god yes! Don’t stop!”

Every morning should start out like this. Soft touches, delicate moans, and sensual kissing. She almost felt spoiled waking up to her pussy being given all this attention. Her stomach rises and falls gently as she let's herself feel all the pleasure. She catches her girlfriend's eye periodically which results in a smile and hum that vibrates against her pussy. Her tongue lapping at her clit was going straight to her head. Her girlfriend was giving it her all. She’s more effective than any cup of coffee. Her pussy was the morning breakfast she desperately needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Juicy. That’s the only way to describe. Juicy and fucking ripe. She couldn’t believe how wet she was or just how good she could taste. It tastes like how a pussy should taste: natural and fresh. Each drop that falls on her tongue is delicious. She eats more vigorously, wraps her lips around her clit, and sucks graciously. Moans that match the sweetness of her pussy falls on her ears.

“I love eating out out so much baby. I love making you feel good”


	5. Chapter 5

“You like her eating eating your cunt huh?”

A slap lands on her right breast and her face scrunches up. What went from innocent taunting turned into her best friend between her legs and their other friends joining in on the fun. At first they watched the two friends touch and kiss each other. Once they were fully nude and she dipped her tongue into her sweet honey pot, they couldn’t just sit back and watch.

Nothing is sweeter than having her best friend currently between her legs. She uses her tongue like a pro and explores every single inch of her wet, sensitive flesh. All the attention her body was receiving from the three women was bound to make her heart explode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a visual but I'm just uploading my old nameless blurbs

"Baby...please..."

"No. You were awful tonight; acting like such a brat. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of my head between your legs and I'm still debating on if I should allow you to cum tonight or not."

She squirms under her gaze is agonizing lust. Her not touching her was tortuous. She disregards her pleas and just watches her pretty, little girlfriend's body, so ready for her touch. She can see how wet she is by her soaked panties. She's fully aware that she's dripping and she's tempted to abandon their game and get of taste her sweetness. However, she has never skipped a deserving punishment simply because she looked too good, and she doesn't plan on starting now.

She reaches over and grabs the vibrator off of the nightstand near the bed. She spits on it to get it wet for her to take.

"Take those panties off honey."

She quickly obeys and then slides them off. Once she's bare she closes her legs again, feeling a ting of embarrassment. This annoys her, but she chooses to ignore it.

She slides the pink, thick toy into her baby's pussy with ease. It's not as big as some of her other toys, but it's enough to stretch her so good. She pushes in slowly causing her to let a sigh out. She quickly begins to move it in and out of her, and even twisting inside of her.

"Oh yea," her moan was inaudible to her girlfriend.

Her body writhes with each thrust inside of her. It was supposed to be a punishment, but she was making her body feel so good. She felt completely warm inside.

The dominant woman grabs her breast through the thing material of her silk nightie. She can feel her hard nipple against the palm of her hand. She grabs a hold of her wrist and grips tightly. She pulls her eyes away from watching the toy slide in and out of her and over to her lover's face and she's staring back at her so intensely. Pleasure swims in her eyes as she speeds up.

She pries her legs open and she can see just how wet her cute little sub is. The pink toy glistens in the light. It continues to push past her lips and hits all her spots. Her legs twitch with each sharp thrust.

She moves her hand between her legs and towards her clit, but her hand receives a harsh slap. She gasps and quickly pulls her hand away.

"Ah-ah. No touching!"

She thinks this misstep is going to make her stop, but luckily she doesn't let up on her pussy.

"Please! I just want to cum!"

She leans over and smiles mischievously at her.

"You wanna cum?" she asks teasingly.

"Yes! Please please please make me cum!" She draws out.

Her hand wraps around her throat. She squeezes, then releases, squeezes harder, and then release.

Only small whimpers escape from past her lips.

She naïvely believes her girlfriend is going to let cum because she's dangerously close to the edge, and she's still going. But, she knows what that look in her eye's means.

She pulls out.

A loud whine in protest erupts from her.

"Baby-"

"Cute names isn't going to work this time. I told you, this was a punishment."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visual-less blurb time lol

"It's 2am, you couldn't have called earlier!?"

"You know how these parties are baby. I can never slip away when it's 11pm and everyone is just starting to get their buzz. You alone?"

She roles her eyes at the disregard for her sleep. However, she's too damn excited to stop whats going on.

"You're not here, so you know the question to that."

"Good baby. I want you to touch yourself for me like you did the other night."

Through the phone she can hear her moving, probably starting to take her clothes off.

"This time I want you to explain everything to me."

She sort of scoffs, "So needy with the demands."

"When you touch yourself what do you think of?" She says changing the subject.

"You. All the times we had sex in risky places or if we did something new. When I think about that time you ate me out on the beach, I get so wet - I'm unbutton my pajama top now."

"I remember that day. That couple that was not too far from us kept looking over at us while I ate your sweet little pussy. You were so embarrassed," she laughs remember how she avoided eye contact with everyone that day. "Which bra are you wearing?"

"The one you like."

"I like them all."

"Exactly."

There is a quick pauses as she unhooks her bra and pushes the straps off her shoulders, and the bra comes completely off.

"My tits are out now. My nipples are so fucking hard. It's like they're begging for you to suck on them. Oh god I love feeling your hot tongue against them," she throws her head back when she squeezes the taut bud.

"I have my fingers against my panties now. I didn't sleep with shorts on tonight, I guess I just knew you were going to call. I'm completely soaked baby. I can feel how wet I am through my panties. They're the sheer ones you bought me; that you like to see me walk around in."

"I wish I was there with you. I fucking wish I was with you right now."

"You can always come home," her voice dripped seduction, knowing that it was going to work easily on her.

"I'll play with my pussy while I wait for you to come home and take care of me. I'm taking my panties off now...I need to be filled."

Her fingers spread her pussy lips. She strokes the outer lips as a way to tease herself.

"My clit is so sensitive," she moans out. She presses one finger against her clit and rubs it in small circles. She moans into the phone, down the line.

"One finger is not enough, I need to add another for more pressure. Fuck it feels so good - rubbing my clit for you to get off on. I do this all for you even when you're being stubbornly selfish. I get off getting off for you," she lets out passionately.

Her fingers work her clit, rubbing faster and faster. Her moans sound like a sweet song to her lover who is getting hot herself on the line.

She gets lost in herself and the feeling, almost forgetting that she's still on the phone. She's panting and moaning too much to form coherent sentences, but she tries for her lover.

"It feels so good baby...oh god! I cant..I can't even describe how amazing it feels!"

"Cum for me angel. I want to hear you cum for me!"

A loud moan can be heard through the phone. She's seeing spots in her vision as she cums hard. I chest heaves and her hips buck upwards. It takes a while for her body to calm down. It feel so good and lasted for a good while.

"Baby,"

Her voice brings her back down to reality.

"That was so damn hot."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, one of my favorite blurbs because it's kind of fun lol

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you!? I'm not sitting on that!"

Her hands wildly gesture to the contraption in the middle of their bedroom. It was a chair, looked pretty normal from a quick glance until she got a better look of it and noticed the restraints on the front legs, and what shocked her the most, a hitachi vibrator head stick out of the top.

Her instant reaction was to scream her girlfriend's name and call her into the room. She didn't hesitate to rapidly question her once she got into the room.

"What would even possess you to get something like this? Where the hell do you even buy one of these?"

"First of all, stop yelling at me. Second, I seen it on twitter, and lastly, they sell them on Etsy where the have all types of weird DIY shit."

She continues to frown at her girlfriend.

"You can't just bring some shit like that in our house and expect me to be all cheerful about it!"

"Ok, first of all, calm down. Second, remember that little thing I did last week for you that I didn't want to do, but still did it regardless because I love you."

"Yes, but-"

"And, remember how you said next time you'd repay me somehow? Well guess what baby, this is your chance to repay me."

A sigh of defeat is heard as a metaphorical white flag is waved.

-

The low hum wasn't enough to distract her inner dialogue of chastising herself of giving into her girlfriend's begging. It's probably been an hour and she was really sitting on this stupid chair with a buzzing on her clit, and her legs restrained with hands restraints to match.

The low hum on her clit was annoying, but what made it worse was the taunting.

"See, you like it. I don't know why you protested against this earlier. I can even see your hips are still rocking against it."

She looks up at her girlfriend through dark eyes as she continues to take the onslaught of teasing. It's been like this the whole time; her girlfriend not letting up and talking to her. The calm demeanor of her voice almost made her want to break out of the restraints and put her girlfriend in the chair and see how she would enjoy the over-stimulation.

"How are you going to react when it's on its highest setting again, I wonder. You can't do much to stop me since you're a little tied up now."

She jerks against the restraints, but they're on pretty good. Her girlfriend smirks up at her. She reaches her hand under the chair and turn the setting up a little higher.

A loud gasp rolls past her lips at the quicker pulse. She throws her head down and they make eye contact for a second before her girlfriend stands up.

"Oh god," she whispers under her breath a few times.

"Are you going to cum for me again already?"

She felt her mind breaking. She lost count of how many times she had came. All she can remember is how her body reacted each time and how she trashed against her restraints. She'll have to wear long sleeves tomorrow so no one will see the forming bruises and indentations on her wrist.

Her stomach wrenches and burns at the intensity getting much, much higher. It doesn't seem like her girlfriend is going to be stopping any time soon. She relaxes her body, almost going limp, and just takes it. Takes it all in until pleasure is swimming in her head again. Her throat burns from damn near screaming from her second or third orgasm that occurred earlier in their little session. Now all she can do is let out pathetic gasps, whimpers, and soft moans.

She doesn't even feel her girlfriend turn the setting up to the highest possible setting because she's already so numb. So numb that her mind completely blacks out the minute her final orgasm of the night hits her. Her body reacts involuntarily. Her girlfriend stares in a mix of awe and shock. She was really coming so hard, and neither of them knew she had this in her. She was already wet and sloppy between her legs, but now she was flowing. She lets out one last strained cry.

If only her girlfriend noticed the legs of the chair going higher and higher in the air while she rocked because before they could react, she's falling backwards with the chair. If that didn't bring down out her high then nothing on Earth could do that.

"What the hell!?"

Her girlfriend's initially lets out a laugh she couldn't contain; but, the curses coming from her lover's mouth makes her spring into action. She kneels beside her and starts to undo the restraints.

"I'm convinced...you're trying to kill me...we're never doing this again."


	9. Chapter 9

"You want me to eat you out under the sun?"

The smile on her face read: of course. She spreads her legs as an invitation. She gets down on her knees on front of the lounge chair her lover resides on. Her legs are one of her favorite things about her; they absorbed the sun so beautifully and her skin has gotten a little bit darker since the first day of their vacation. Her skin still has some visible residue of the white sunscreen. Her hands travel up her legs until they reach her thighs. She gives them a squeeze, drawing out a small noise from her.

She was glistening and she was was so grateful her lover decided to lounge naked. Her hands grab onto her hips and she moves up onto her lounge chair. She places a kiss on her thigh.

"Baby..." her voice trails off in a soft moan.

Her tongue moves along her inner thigh while her lover's leg unconsciously spreads a little bit wider for her. She kisses the tender flesh of her inner thigh and she can feel the muscles beneath her skin tightening.

The fingers of her left hand leave an indent in her skin. She moves her other hand to hover over her pussy. She presses her fingers into her clit and moves them gently from side to side. The woman under touch lets out another soft moan for her. A devious smirk spreads across the top's face.

"This pussy is so fat." The flat of her hand delivers a rough blow to her pussy lips, making her lover yelp.

"Don't say that!"

She cowers in embarrassment and attempts to hide her face with her hand, but a hand grabs her wrist and pulls her arm back down.

"All the vulgar things you've do and say, and you still get so shy when I ever say something like that," she laughs at the reaction she just received.

She doesn't have time to respond before she brings her attention back to her clit. She glides two fingers along the folds before scissoring them apart. Her face disappears between those beautiful legs and her hot mouth hovers over the pussy she loves so much. When her tongue finally lays flat against her pussy, her heart stop. She gives her a long lick before catching her clit in her mouth and sucking on it with delight. Fingers run through her thick hair.

She places her hand underneath her bum to lift her further into her mouth. She's such a treat for her. Soft moans and cries of her name greet her ears. She uses the tip of her tongue to play with and add more pressure to her clit.

Fingers prod at her slit and then she feels two of them slide into her. Her love continues to massage her clit moving her tongue up and down. The way her tongue swirls against her clit makes her head spin. Her hips begin to move against the mouth on her clit. It was futile to even control her, so neither tried. Her hips were bucking on their own as pleasure consumes her wholly. It's one thing to get your pussy ate by someone you love, but another thing is to be on vacation getting your pussy ate on the beach by someone you love.

Her hands trail up her body, rubbing her sides and finding their way up to her breast. She tweaks her sensitive nipples in a way that draws out a loud moan.

"Oh god baby...don't stop please don't stop!"

She wouldn't stop for hours if she had it her way. She was going to make her lover cum on her tongues and fingers as many times as she could before they could get caught by anyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s so cold out, but her body’s temperature is spiking by the seconding. Sweat clings to her skin and warms her up. Small moans fall past her lips, but it’s becoming harder to contain herself. Her breath is heavy as she feels every sensation and emotion her body is experiencing.

Yes, it’s Saturday night and she should have some sort of plans. Yes, she has things to work on. But, right now all she cares about is herself and making herself feel good. It’s been a wild since she’s been able to distress in this way and it feels so good to be swirling her fingers over her clit. She pulls on her taut nipple and squeezes the sensitive bud, sending jolts through her veins. Life has been so boring lately and this is exactly what she needs to feel better.

She frantically rubs her clit, chasing after her orgasm. Her clit was becoming more sensitive by the minute and she could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Her pussy is dripping with arousal.

To be able to make herself feel complete pleasure with just her hand is a skill she’s glad she’s picked up. She can make herself cum every time and touches herself, and she becomes more comfortable with herself. Sometimes no one can love your body more than you when you’re horny and alone. She contemplates getting her vibrator out to slide into herself, but she was so close to cumming she doesn’t want to unintentionally edge herself. So, she continues to just work her clit and tug on her nipples.


	11. Chapter 11

She’s lucky she has a good memory because she can vividly remember the touching and caressing that her and her lover did during their last reunion. They touched each other knowing it was going to be a long time since they’ll be together again.

She fucks herself vigorously, and the feeling is similar to what she felt with her, but the inner feeling is fleeting and she’s unable to capture the same feeling feeling.

Nonetheless, the way the dildo fills her up and pumps in and out makes her head spin. Her mouth is agape and breathless moans fall from her lips. Over and over again she hits the sweetest spot inside her pussy. She’s chasing her orgasm to the sweet memory of her lover using her body like a toy that she owns. But, she treats her like the most delicate toy that she owns, and it just makes her damn heart flutter thinking about it and being in her arms and loving embrace again.


	12. Chapter 12

"That's it baby, get it nice and wet."

Y/n looks down at her best friend on her knees and half-naked. She can feel her hard nipples grazing her thigh as she bobs her head up and down on the cock that's eventually going to be filling her up.

Her best friend looks up at her and meets her eye. The look in her eye is one mixed with excitement and lust. When she told Y/n that "she's never done this before", Y/n was ready to just get her naked and fuck her with her tongue and then have her return the favor. However her friend was ambitious and asked to see her toys. Y/n will never forget the way her friend's eyes kept glossing over her strap-on and eventually becoming fixed on it. In that moment, a devious feeling arose inside of her and she knew by the end of the night she needed to see her best friend take the cock inside of her and cream all over it.


	13. Chapter 13

Y/n groaned loudly when she was woken up by her girlfriend in between her legs. It was was too early to open her eyes, but she knew that her girlfriend wouldn't stop circling her thumb against her clit until Y/n finally gave in.

  
"Come sit," her girlfriend motioned to her face. Y/n wasted no time straddling her face and coming down on her face. She also didn't hesitate to bend over and bury her face between her girlfriend's leg. She moans which sends a vibration through Y/n's pussy and in-turn her entire body. Nothing could better wake her up than a tongue pressing against her clit and exploring her wet pussy. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Let me see that stretch...oh god baby you really fucked yourself good for me."

The voice that rings out from the computer is Y/n's mistress, who is away on vacation right now, but just because she's out of the country doesn't mean Y/n gets to slack on her rules. When the familiar sound of the skype ringer went off on her computer, Y/n instantly started to drip knowing what was going to happen.

Y/n feels a little bit embarrassed spreading her ass to show her stretched out asshole for her mistress. It's degrading almost, but seen the satisfied look on her mistress' face makes her heart flutter. She followed through on all the instructions she was given which led her hole to being thoroughly fucked out for the pleasure of her mistress. Even though she's thousands of miles away, she still has a strong hold over Y/n and can make her pussy fill with arousal. 

"You like fucking your ass for me pet?"  
  


"Yes mistress."

"Good girl. When I come back home I'm going to bend you over and fuck your ass. Remember to stretch yourself out with the plugs or else it's going to hurt and neither of that want us."

"Yes mistress."

Y/n still has her mistress' affection and care, but one thing she wishes she currently had was the warmth that she provides her after she fucks her to her limits.


	15. Chapter 15

"Doesn't it look so good inside of her baby?" Lena looks back at you before looking down at Valerie sliding the dildo in and out of herself while rubbing her clit. Her walls clench around the toy inside of her. Lena's hands on her inner thigh and her soft caresses make her hips stir. She's staring intensely at you, almost like she's look right through you. Her eyes are full of lust and turn into a desperate need as she fucks herself closer to an orgasm.

Lena rode the cock inside of her, but she was more enthralled with the show Valerie's putting on. She can tell you're into it too, and that you're enjoying yourself watching your girlfriend and her friend "play" with each other in a way you never expect to happen. You're unsure which one you want to get your hands on first. Lena would certainly appreciate it if you ate her out. But, she'd also enjoy watching you get her friend off. Or maybe both you and Valerie could both please Lena at the same time. The possibilities feel endless with the two of them in front of you with the sole purpose of putting on the best for you.


	16. Patreon!

[Click here to become a patron!](https://www.patreon.com/honeysmut)

Hi everyone! I’ve thought really hard about doing this for a while now. I don’t want anyone to think I’m going to start putting all of my content behind a paywall or even just post only my “good” stories behind a paywall. I also thought about if I’d be able to keep up with it. However, due to COVID my plans changed drastically. This Summer I was going to have to take another hiatus due to a job opportunity that is now cancelled. Even my fall semester of college has been shortened. Basically all of these changes have given me way more time and I’m able to dedicate myself to this blog and patreon.

  * **This doesn’t mean I won’t be posting free stories on here anymore! **While the patreon will get exclusive stories, I will still post on here regularly. I will continue to give them both my equal attention
  * **I will not put any requested work on patreon**. Any request I get via the inbox will NOT be a patreon exclusive. All patreon exclusive stories will be what I chose to write. The content on the blog won’t completely be made up of request of course, but it would not be fair to put requested work behind a paywall. This also includes stories from the prompt series. None of those will be patreon exclusives!
  * **This is completely optional. **All support is appreciated and no one is obligated to subscribe at all!

> Tier 1 - $3 a month  
Early Releases (a day before the blog/wattpad/AO3 get it)  
Exclusive Stories

**Preview for the first story available for Tier 1 & 2 (5K words)**

  


> Tier 2 - $5 a month  
Early releases (a day before the blog/wattpad/AO3 get it)   
Exclusive stories  
Sneak peaks  
Exclusive series/books

**Preview of the one part of a series available for Tier 2 only (3K words)**

  


If you have any questions, feel free to just ask!

##  [Click here to become a patron!](https://www.patreon.com/honeysmut)


	17. Chapter 17

Trapped with no way to escape.

Madison knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to this, but the feeling of the restraints against her hands makes her panic a little bit. Her whole body is exposed save for her flimsy panties. She was instructed to take her bra off and keep her tits out before she was locked into the restraints. Madison waits for her step-sister to come back, but she's taking too much time and it's making the girl squirm. Her pussy is so wet and anxious knowing that it's tormentor is only a few feet away. 

Her step-sister finally comes back, a devilish look on her face and a strap-on around her waist. The cock attached to her is huge and it makes Madison's breath hitch in her throat. Her step-sister has fucked her with various toys before, but never anything this thick and this long. It makes Madison ache to her core but fuck is it exciting. She wants to feel every ridge of the rubber as it slides into her while her step-sister pulls her hair and calls her a slut.

She loves being this vulnerable for her step-sister, it is quietly exciting for her. 

"Don't you look so fucking delicious."

She pinches Madison's nipple which makes her gasp. Her step-sister giggles in delight at her reaction. Between her step-sister's words and her pinching her nipple, Madison is dripping. She can't wait to get split open by her one and only step-sister.


	18. Chapter 18

"Cum with me...please cum with my baby."

Claudia's voice is desperate as she turns the setting up higher on the vibrator in between their bodies. It's been a while she has been with her gorgeous girl; missed her soft skin and beautiful cries. Y/n was getting closer too and it was inevitable that there bodies were going to cum together.

"It feels so good," Y/n manages to choke out. Claudia kisses her forehead and rest her's against Y/n's. Claudia's hips lightly grind against the vibrator. Y/n looks down at where their pussies are. It's a mess of their arousal coating the head of the vibrator. It makes Y/n's heart stop.

Claudia's hand on her lower back makes Y/n feel safe. She grips at the flesh of Claudia's ass. Both of them are doing their best to keep each other as close as possible as if either of them were going to go away at any moment. Their skin is flushed from the orgasms they both experienced within the last hour of being together. Both of their clits were sensitive at this point, but this couldn't get enough of each other. They needed their fix and to feel each other and to hear each other cry out desperately for more love and affection. They were definitely over-stimulating themselves but they weren't going to stop until they came together.


	19. Chapter 19

Candy said she loved the attention, and her friends believed her. They believed her so much they decided to test her.

Miranda believed she'd break under the pressure of all of them gazing and descending upon her. Lily on the other hand thought that Candy would revel in the attention because she's "such a slutty girl." All of them knew Candy liked to be ravished because she made it known to almost anyone who was talking to her. She loved to have her body worshiped and treated like a goddess.

"Oh my god, it's so pretty," Rosie says when she spreads Candy's legs apart and gets the sight of her dripping honey pot. On both sides of Candy is Lily and Miranda peppering her upper body with kisses. Lily goes lower so she can catch Candy's taut nipple in her mouth. She sucks while groping at her breast. Candy is speechless, all she can do is moan.

"Has anyone ever given you this much attention before?" Miranda says against the skin on her cheek. Candy just shakes her head no. Liar. Rosie smirks at her and Candy wonder if they have heard about the stories and rumors of her frequently being involved in group sex. They do all know and they know she's lying right now. She's been in threesomes and orgies where she has either been the center of attention or given a lot of it. She wanted to see how they would react to her lie and if they'd fall into her sly game. Apparently it works in her favor because Lily starts to suck harder, Miranda sucks on the sensitive skin of her neck, and Rosie buries her face in Candy's cunt.

Candy coos in pleasure. If it wasn't for the two women on either side of her, she'd be squirming around from Rosie's tongue dancing on her clit. She does her best to keep her legs open but she is struggling to do so. Her thighs tremble as Rosie's lips wrap around her clit. It's really the way all three of them are working her that is making her shake to her core and burn inside. She is not a stranger to a situation like this but the fact that it's three of her closes friends fucking her like this sends her into just one of the orgasms she is going to have tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> These blurbs won't have any specific pairings. I'm really just writing these for inspiration for my main stories and to get my creativity going.


End file.
